One Special Day
by Erucchii
Summary: It is finally Father's Day. Little Ryoma decided to do something special.


**One Special Day**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis._

_Notes: Okay, so this a little something for Father's Day, which was two days ago (Yeah, yeah, I'm late, I know). Also, this is also written because I feel guilty not posting anything up for almost a month. While I have a very good reason to why, it was still my fault it happened... *sigh* Anyways, enjoy~_

* * *

Little Ryoma, not more than five years of age, woke up early that Sunday morning. It was Father's Day, and the teachers at school said that it was a special occasion if you love your daddy very much. So, Ryoma decided that he wanted to do something special.

After getting off his bed, he sneaked out of his room and quietly opened the door to his parents' room next door. He wanted to make sure that his parents were still asleep. After confirming it, he carefully closed the door without making any noises. Then, he skipped happily to the kitchen with a grin on his face.

It was time to work on his project.

He went to the kitchen cabinet and took a plate, the ones he always saw his parents used. Then, he went to the kitchen table, stood on the tip of his toes and placed the plate onto the table. With a victorious grin on his face, he then proceeded with pulling the chair back a little before climbing, with some struggles, onto the chair. He stood on the chair, and giggled, trying to think of his dad's reaction while he reached out for the bread, peanut butter and jelly.

His dad would love it, he thought. Because everyone loves a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, his mom said so. He hummed to the opening song of an American cartoon show, while he spread extra peanut butter onto the bread. Peanut butter was his favorite; so giving his dad his favorite food would mean giving more love, wouldn't it?

He squealed when his masterpiece was done. He carefully went down the chair, stood on his toes again and took the plate of sandwich. It was time to give his dad a special wake up call and breakfast in bed.

However, when he was in the hallway near the staircase, he tripped and the plate went crashing down. The plate broke to pieces and the sandwich was now inedible. He looked at the mess around him, and his lower lips started quivering and tears pooling in his eyes, afraid that he might get scolded. Then, he rubbed the tears away and scrambled towards the mess. He tried to pick up the shards of plates but cut his finger. He immediately sucked on it, trying to get the blood to stop.

When Ryoma thought things couldn't get worst, he heard his parents' bedroom door opened. His breath hitched when he heard his dad's voice, "Ryoma, is that you down there?" And seconds later, both his parents were down the stairs, looking at him and the mess.

"Awe, honey, what happened?" Rinko asked, as she quickly to Ryoma's side.

At his mom's concerned voice, Ryoma immediately burst into tears. "I tripped…special breakfast…daddy…Father's day…spoilt," he managed to say in between his cries and hiccup fits.

Rinko scooped him into her arms, and shared a smile with her husband.

After Ryoma's cries stopped, he peered at his mom, "You're not mad at me?"

"And why would I be?" Rinko asked.

"I broke the plate," he stated.

Nanjirou went over to his wife and son. He messed up Ryoma's hair, causing the boy to pout at his dad. "Don't worry about it, squirt. It's just a plate."

Ryoma's eyes started to water once more. "But your special breakfast. I worked hard to make it."

Nanjirou gave his wife a look, and she smiled and nodded. Nanjirou then took Ryoma into his arms and whispered, "Having you with me is special enough, Ryoma."

He giggled and grinned widely. "Really?"

"Really."

Ryoma wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "I love you, daddy," he whispered.

"Dear, why don't you take Ryoma outside while I clean this up," Rinko told them. "Then, I'll prepare some sandwiches and we could have a picnic in the backyard."

Ryoma nodded his head enthusiastically while Nanjirou said, "Sounds like a plan." Then, he looked at Ryoma, "Let's go play some tennis."

"Yay!" he threw his hands in the air. "Tennis! Tennis!"

Rinko smiled when she heard laughter from her husband and son as they made their way to the backyard. "He really is a softie when it comes to Ryoma," she said to herself softly, while taking the broom and dustpan from the utilities closet.

* * *

_Notes: So...how was it? Please leave a review~ It will be appreciated very much~ :D_


End file.
